Monkey see, monkey zoo!
by J-Treal
Summary: Johnny has to capture a 900lb gorilla beacuse his colleague is blackmailing him.


Johnny Bravo

"Monkey see, Monkey zoo!"

Narrator: The Aaron City zoo. Not exactly the most actiony spot in town. It's more peaceful for those who simply want to be cool and relax, or make a living hoping to one day move out of their momma's house soon!

Johnny Bravo, on his day job was in the zoo sweeping around the cages as people walked past him. He swept about 4 piles of trash up and a little blonde Lois-Griffin lookin girl came to him.

Girl: Excuse me mister.

Johnny: Yea little momma what is it?

Girl: What time is it?

Johnny then looked at his watch and realized it was 12:00. Lunch time!

Johnny: Aww yea! Its 12 noon little momma. Which means I gotta go! Hutt!

The girl had a crush on Johnny and looked like she was hypnotized or something as he dropped his broom and walked off. Johnny head straight for the taco fast food place in the zoo. He was just chillin and eating until he got up to put his tray in the trash and a brunette zookeeper ran into him, wasting his soda.

Johnny( helping her up): Sorry miss I didn't see you.

Zookeeper: It's my fault I ran into you. I'm sorry.

Johnny(walking off to buy another pop): No big.

Zookeeper(following Johnny): Look I need your help. There is a 900lb gorilla on the loose!

Johnny: Ooookaaay...

Zookeeper: Your'e a worker here and it's your obligation to protect the people that work here. So help me catch the gorilla.

Johnny: Look mam, I don't mean to be rude, but I just sweep up trash here. I leave all the crazy monkey business to the zookeepers.

Zookeeper: If you don't help me here, then I'll have to talk to my friend whose a supervisor here and he'll make sure you'll get fired.

Johnny: I can't afford to get fired.

Zookeeper: Then you better put on a banana suit and get to catching that gorilla!

Johnny: Yea whatever.

Johnny went around the zoo and asked people were the gorilla was, and no one could tell him. He ended up running into that girl again to.

Girl: Hey mister! Hey mister!

Johnny: Look little momma, my watch is broken so I don't have the...

Girl(Screaming and pointing): The gorilla! The gorilla!

There was a purple big fat gorilla walking around the zoo all laid back and eating bananas and throwing the peels on the floor.

Gorilla: Yea! Here's what I think about this dump. This is monkey zoo now!

Johnny(approaching the gorilla): Look here monkey man. I don't want any trouble, so just get back in your cage.

Gorilla: hmmm. hmmm. hmmmm. hmmm. hmmm. hmmmm. hmmmm

Johnny then raises his eyebrow like what is wrong with this maine?

Gorilla: hmmm. hmmmm. hmmm. No.

The gorilla then tries to attack Johnny, but he simply throws out a banana peel in the way and the gorilla slips and slides his way into his cage, not before trashing half the zoo in process though!

Gorilla: Aww man what a drag.

Johnny: Trust me man. You'll get used to being here!

The zookeeper then approaches Johnny.

Zookeeper: Well its about time and did you really have to trash the zoo while you were at it? It outta...

Then a fat short bald man who is revealed to be the supervisor of the supervisor.

Supervisor: Ms. Petters. You've neglected your duties and endangered the well-being of...

Zookeeper: But IIII II I...

Supervisor(enraged): I don't wonna hear it Patters! You the most irresponsible woman I've seen! You've not only endangered these people, but also this young rookie! You're fired! Now get outta my ZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Supervisor(turning his attention to Johnny): Now as for you young man. You're a TRUE hero.

Johnny: I don't know about all that mister. I'm no hero. I just didn't wonna get fired.

Supervisor: Nonesense son, anyone that can capture a 900lb gorilla single-handedly is a hero.

Gorilla(offended): I'm 893. Thank you very much!

Supervisor(screaming at the gorilla): Shut it!

Supervisor: And as for you get fired. That's even bigger nonsense! You're getting a raise.

The Supervisor then throws a big bag of money at Johnny who catches it.

Johnny(On the phone as the screen zooms in on him): Hey, Aaron Hill apartments, I'll take that room!

THE END


End file.
